Display panels of computing devices can provide a variety of video streams whose parameters can be adjusted during the playback of a video stream. Unfortunately, certain display artifacts can be visible when such parameters are adjusted during video playback. For example, modifying the resolution of a video stream can cause artifacts such as blanking and distortion to occur. As a result, certain portions of a video stream may not be visible to a user, which can impair the user experience. Additionally, such artifacts can result in video processing times being extended in order to mitigate such artifacts, thereby creating processing inefficiencies.